


On a Christmas Dinner Table...

by vomisa72



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomisa72/pseuds/vomisa72
Summary: This is a Christmas present for my friend Amy. Her request being short story of Carter and Jarvis in which one of them has Trypophobia. Merry Christmas Everyone!!





	

"To put an end to your anxiety, Mr. Jarvis," Miss Peggy Carter sat up straight at the dinner table, and took one elegant sip of the coffee in front of her, before she continued. "The answer is yes, I have noticed."

Mr. Edwin Jarvis looked up sharply, with a blank expression on his face, as if he has no clue of what Miss Carter was implying.

"Whatever it is that you're talking about, Miss Carter?"

That innocent look would have fooled the world. But, ah, not Miss Peggy Carter.

"Was it Ana who disapproved?" Miss Carter raised an eyebrow and pressed on. "If there is any misunderstanding I will be very glad to explain to her, Mr. Jarvis. The last thing I want is to cause a little domestic dispute."

"Whatever has Ana got to do with anything?" Mr. Jarvis exclaimed, with confusion in his eyes.

With that remarks, Ana Jarvis stepped into the room, with her usual whimsical charisma and charm. She has a beautiful dress with patterns of blossoming pink and red flowers on.

Any other person who attempted to channel such bold color would have looked like a silly flamingo, but not Ana Jarvis. The dress looked absolutely dashing on her.

"How's the reunion going, my love?" She asked, in a cheerful melodious voice.

"Splendid, darling." Edwin Jarvis smiled uneasily. His right hand absent-mindedly ran over his chest to soothe his tie.

Miss Carter rolled her eyes. Ha, there! And he acted as if he knew nothing!

"Seriously, Jarvis." Miss Carter put her hands on the table and exclaimed in frustration. "After all we have been through; you could have just told me."

A "Ding" came from the direction of the kitchen. Mr. Jarvis leaped to the door at the first chance he got. "That, is the soufflé calling! Ladies, if you could excuse me. I will be back in a jiffy!"

He practically fled the dining table.

"What’s the matter with Edwin?" Ana Jarvis took the seat next to Mr. Jarvis’ empty chair and sat down, perplexed.

"I haven’t the faintest idea." Miss Carter shook her head. "Ana, listen. You knew I went back to England some time ago with Daniel. We were on Savile Row and saw this beautiful tie, and we thought Jarvis would look good on it. It matched perfectly with his green suit and we…"

"You mean that tie with little dots sprinkle on it like starry night?" Ana Jarvis cut in, with a cheerful tone and sheer excitement. "Yes, I agree. It is perfect for Edwin. It also goes very nicely with his eyes."

"Oh." Miss Carter was taken aback. "So, you do not dislike?"

"Not at all!" Mrs. Jarvis looked surprised. "What makes you think that?"

"I thought…" Miss Carter suddenly felt she sounded a bit silly. "I thought the reason why Jarvis is not wearing it tonight, is because you are, um, perhaps…"

"Angry that he got a gift from a female friend who happens to be a very good friend of mine as well?" Ana laughed. "I would never do that!"

"Sorry to think of you that way. I do apologize. I know you are surely not the type." Miss Carter sighed. "It’s just that he sounded so excited over the phone when he first received the gift and he promised to put it on for our gathering. I see no reason why he failed to wear it. "

"Ah." Ana Jarvis smiled mysteriously. "You see, Miss Carter. It is because of the little starry dots on the tie."

"The dots?" Peggy Carter repeated in disbelief. "What’s wrong with them? They look perfectly balanced; all lined up and…Oh! "

Ana Jarvis winked. "I see now you got it."

"Why am I not surprised that he has Trypophobia?"Peggy Carter said with a grin.

"He is very happy that you got him a gift. I assure you." Ana smiled and said in a soothing voice.

"He’s just scared of the pattern on the tie."

"Edwin threw the poor tie on the floor with one glimpse on that thing as if it is a poisonous snake."

Miss Peggy Carter found it very hard to hold back her laugh. "Next time I will get him a bow tie. It is less likely to go wrong with a bow tie."

"Oh you never know. Edwin can be difficult sometimes." Mrs. Jarvis laughed whole-heartily. "But bow ties are cool."

Mr. Jarvis raised his voice from the kitchen. "The soufflé is now ready. Ana! Miss Carter! I am sure you would not want to miss this! "

"Coming, Jarvis." Miss Carter and Ana Jarvis exchanged glances and headed to the kitchen hastily.

How pleasant it is to see old friends indeed!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
